Fairy Tail Long lost
by Yato Cheap Fast Dependable
Summary: An alternate twist on the S-class exams where where Natsu found his long lost younger twin sister.
1. Chapter 1 Begin

Fairy Tail fanfic

Long Lost

Natsu

Natsu's sister

Chapter 1:

**Had this stuck in mind for a long while now its released.**

Anonymous POV:

I was rudely interrupted to the sound of loud horns from a few miles away. Damn my extreme hearing senses. I could never get peace anywhere in this island. Especially when this happens yearly. The same boat and same yet different people out in a brawl to the death. They seemed awfully excited about it as if they wanted to die. I began to make my way when the wind blew behind me and I caught a familiar sent. One I haven't encountered in ten years. I turned back and saw my dear older brother. Was he going to fight as well or just a spectator. I wanted to run to him and embrace him but something held me back. I let a tear shed as my voice began to return.

Natsu's POV:

"Come on Happy, I'll pass this exam for sure!" I said in confidence.

"AYE SIR!"

(Time skip to when Mavis unlocked Fairy Sphere.)

I woke up and found walls surrounding me. It was raining. It was also night time. In front of me was fire roasting two sticks of fish. Whoever this person is that save me, I better leave his food to him so I just lit a stick on fire and gobbled on it till I was full. Just when I finished, I examined the environment around me around me and found me self in a cave. I threw a fire ball into the cave system and found it not too deep into the mountain. I heard foot steps approaching and I pretended to sleep. As the foot steps grew louder and closer, a figure stood over me and I squinted to see it. Fire came from the man's hand and on instinct, I engulfed my hands in flames and tackled the turns out to be a petite figure. Pink strands of hair became apparent and the scent became familiar. I removed the hood and came face-to-face with my precious cute little sister.

She opened her mouth in attempted to speak, but nothing came. I realized she had lost her will to speak by the sad look in her eyes.

"Natalie..." I said with tears in my eyes.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I didn't want to write the entire fight scene of the trials and Fairy Tail VS Grimore Heart. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Now the reason why I am writing chapter 2 so fast is because I wrote chapter 1 a while ago and just published it not to long ago.

Recap:

_ Fire came from the man's hand and on instinct, I engulfed my hands in flames and tackled the turns out to be a petite figure. Pink strands of hair became apparent and the scent became familiar. I removed the hood and came face-to-face with my precious cute little sister._

_ She opened her mouth in attempted to speak, but nothing came. I realized she had lost her will to speak by the sad look in her eyes._

_ "Natalie..." I said with tears in my eyes._

Natsu's POV:

I looked at her. She tackles me with a hug and silently crying into me. Her scarf identical to mine hung around her waist loosely. I hugged her back and cried. I missed her so much I missed her entire life. A life where we could have searched for Igneel together. A life where we could live in peace. A life where I protect her...even if it killed me.

"Natalie," I said. She unwrapped her arms and looked at me. I put her head against mine. "I'm home."

She smiled. "Welcome home one-chan," she said that felt like whisper. I looked at her. She had changed a lot. She was no longer my innocent little sister, she was a fully grown young woman. As if we had forgotten that we were siblings, our lips touched and locked as we shared a passionate kiss. When we released from our lock, she looked at me one last time and fell asleep in my arms.

**I know its a very short chapter. But I want to know what you think and how I should continue on with my story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 History

Fairy Tail Long Lost

Chapter 3

I decided to go with one of my reviewers opinions.

Natsu's POV:

_Flash back centuries ago:_

_ Natalie and I were with Igneel. Our age were suppressed by Igneel's regeneration vortex around his nest. Lucky for us, if we leave, we'd still be age three and a half. Or something. When Igneel found me and my twin we were fending off demons with our spirit forces. Blasting our spirit energy that disassembles there nervous system leaving a very gory corpse. What we didn't realize the cost and effect in our bodies. When we encountered Igneel, we thought he was also there to kill us. Apparently soul force didn't hurt him but caused me to spit blood. Natalie rushed to me and Igneel breathed some sort of spirit wave to restore my soul._

_ Igneel taught us basic fire magic before we learned fire dragon slaying magic. We mastered it and began sparring each other for practiced. When we completely mastered fire dragon slaying magic, Igneel taught me only a magic he told me to never use on anyone and anything. Black fire magic. Defies fire dragon slaying magic and fire god slaying magic. He told me to never use it even on my darkest enemies. Which I wonder why? Not unless he says so._

_ Black fire magic was the hell I had to endure for four hundred years in the nest. Every time I would look exhausted or in pain, my little sister would always be there asking if I was alright. I would always brush her off or say I was alright. When I finished my training on black fire, that's a week before Igneel disappeared. Then the regeneration vortex collapsed and Natalie and I started aging normally. Like I said, thankfully even if the vortex collapsed we'd age like we never lived four hundred years. But it also affected our maturity level. We became nothing but children as we were. But I was still the over protective older brother. Protecting my beautiful little sister from any harm that came. Till one night._

_One month after Igneel disappeared…_

_ We were surrounded by Grimoire Heart mages. Natalie and I had exhausted our fire dragon slaying magic. We began using soul force again even knowing the consequences. It became a one sided battle. We take one down and our soul weakens. Our spirits become so weak our bodies could barely maintain our body. And with a swift move I was thrown to a tree and Natalie was instantly out of my sight and so was the dark mages. All I heard from her was her screaming brother._

_From then on out, my priority number one was not find Igneel, but finding my little twin sister. I had joined Fairy Tail and told everyone my story. They had promised me that they would help me find my sister. And they promised my they do it as a family._

And now…

Seeing that she is in front of me by however it happened. I cried. My little sister had grown into a beautiful young woman even I'm pretty sure that Loke would die to get his hands on her. He can try. But I had missed her entire life time. How she was treated. When she became a young woman. If she was even still a virgin. Seriously if she isn't, I will murder the man who did it to her against her will. Her voice was lost and I had to do whatever I could to bring it back. I love my sister very much. And that kiss we shared. It wasn't love. It wasn't happiness. It was despair. Terror. Traumatizing. She had been through almost the same hell as I did when I was mastering black fire. If only Igneel didn't forbid me to use it, I would have saved her.

Now here she is, sleeping in my arms. I looked at her and brought her closer to me. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Not anymore.

"Then don't," I looked up and saw none other than Mavis Vermillion. First master of Fairy Tail, and an old friend before the guild was created. Yes it was ironic that I knew the first way better than old man.

"All that things in your head that you fear that happened to her, I didn't. In adultery standards she is still a young woman till she loses her only precious thing, if you know what I mean," she said. Of course I do. I don't even need to say it. Her natural born magic telepathy before all her fairy magic manifested. She already knows what I'm about to say before I say it.

"She's alright," Mavis continued. "I made sure no man would ever do your sister any harm. But I was not powerful enough to set her free or restore her voice."

"Her spirits broken," I said.

"Yes," she sighed. "The only good things I could do for her were the men, whatever torment I could stop or delay, and her dreams."

"Dreams?" I had to ask. If my sister been through her own hell, I had to set her free. Dreams seemed to be a good start.

"She would have nightmares. About her stay with the dark mages," she paused. Even her blank eye, I could see the sorrow and regret for not being able to help Natalie more.

"You don't need to continue Mavis-san," Natalie said, or whispered. "It scares me just thinking about it."

"Natalie," I said.

"All I want is to go home. Our whatever I can call home." After that, there was a long but uncomfortable pause.

"I've contacted the third master. He'll be sending a ship around to pick you up tomorrow," Mavis started, breaking the silence. "But for now, sleep."

With that, she vanished. And I said "Thank you, Mav." before drifting to sleep.

End of Chapter 3

So yeah Natsu is four hundred and…twenty three years old? Whatever. But how do you think the guild would be like when they find out about Natalie. Or how would you like them to find out? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

Fairy Tail Long Lost

Chapter 4

Got bored and haven't continued on this story. For any of my readers, I might make a wattpad account for new and existing readers. Whatever. Chapter four. Now what happens when the guild and the gang find out about the long lost paternity twin sister? Read!

Natalie's POV:

I woke up in a familiar embrace. At first I thought it was a dream and that I was probably was still alone in Tenroujima. Then the embrace got tighter and I began to drift back to sleep inhaling the one scent that kept me calm. That scent that I never thought I would never smell again. I fell asleep peacefully in the arms of my beloved big brother.

Guild member POV:

Master and the other S-Class wizards went in a group to find Natsu in some other part of this island. I decided to stay with Erza and her group to find my friend I thought of as a son. Sure I have a lot to teach him about being a man and finding his path to love. But what can I say? He is already a fine young man as he is.

"Everyone hold," Gajeel ordered. He sniffed the air. "I'm getting his scent."

"Eh…so am I," said Wendy. We all could have followed Wendy and Gajeel but Master insisted that we split into groups incase the trail was misleading in some ways. Since there is water in the island itself, the reason was plausible. Within minutes we were led to a cave finding the not so lost dragon slayer cuddling with a female duplicate.

"YO WAKE NATSU!" I shouted. And in seconds I was sent fifty feet into the air in a ball of fire.

Natsu's POV:

"YO WAKE UP…!" I didn't bother to listen to the rest. My instincts took over and I sent a five foot tall ball of fire increasing in size at the source of the voice. Natalie woke up in shock and hid behind me. I went into fighting stance if I hadn't saw Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, and Gray gawking at me as I see that I had sent Gildarts into the air with just a simple fire attack.

"What…the fuck?" Gray bluntly said. "Furthermore, whose the hot chick?"

With that comment instantly threw Gray into the cave wall head first saying. "One, shut the fuck up! Two, that 'hot chick' is my sister you shit!"

With the last comment everyone looked at me and in unison they shouted, "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"

With that, this time it was Natalie sending them in the air with blue flames and then hiding in a dark corner in the cave silently crying. I quickly went to her and tried to make her feel safe. I could understand that being in a dark hole at a dark ship could rip your spirit with the abuse and labor.

Two minutes later the entire group but Wendy and Erza was about to blame me for sending them flying when they saw Natalie crying and Erza and Wendy giving them a short straight forward answer that Natalie controls blue flames. I sent them a thankful look and they nodded in reply.

It took me a twenty minute explanation to everyone about my true age and that I wasn't looking for Igneel, rather use him as a cover subject and was actually looking for Natalie all my travels and only looking into Igneel if a dragon was spotted.

"So let me get this straight, Salamander here is four hundred sixteen years old not sixteen?" Gajeel stated.

"And that he had a twin sister he never cared to share?" Gray insisted.

"And the reason why the whatever prophecy said Natsu could kill him was because he had an almighty black fire?" Lucy awed.

"Also that we have no proof that they are twins?" Happy mumbled.

"Actually they are twins. They share the same DNA from the same parents. And yes Natsu was the first to enter the world due to slight aging gaps in their flesh and that Natsu is taller," Wendy bluntly stated as I give her a blank but a _seriously?_ face and Natalie blushing.

"Yes, I'm way older than you people. Yes I have control to a powerful deadly fire magic. And Yes I have a twin sister that I didn't care to share because…reasons," I replied.

"Natsu," Erza started putting her left hand on my shoulder. "You could have told us this. We would have more than gladly help you find your family."

"Well, at least there is someone here that can almost understand how it felt to be in a slave camp," I said. "You could help me help her repair her emotional state."

Lucy walked to Natalie and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Lucy!" she said cheerfully. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

Natalie was very hesitant. She wouldn't dare touch Lucy because she probably thought she was holding a concealed blade or poison strip on her palm that makes touching anything organic lethal. By the way, that was actually what she was thinking. Did I forget to say that my sister and I were telepathic at only short distances? A ten meter radius to be exact. And only on emotions and feelings. I kept my mind blank as she begins panicking as I grabbed her hand and Lucy's hand and but them together. Her body froze, her arm flinched, and she turned her head away in fear.

"Hey it's okay," I said. She then began to relax and look at Lucy who was still smiling. Natalie took Lucy's hand and began lightly shaking it.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray introduce himself. I was ready to punch him in the face if Erza hadn't stopped me. They shook hands and Natalie blushed. Now that was pissing me off, because Stripper here was in nothing but underwear in front of my little sister. Unfortunately Erza read me and plainly said, "Gray your clothes."

Gray rapidly went looking for his lost clothes and the introductions continued.

"Gajeel," he said. I stood behind Natalie incase he tried something on her that he would regret later. The bumped fists. Carla and Happy got there introduction with a tight hug because my sister had a weakness for cute stuff. Anything cute she would cuddle it if she knows it won't attack her. Same with Wendy since she was so young.

"Hello, young lady," said Gildarts. "Names Gildrats Clive."

"Try anything on her and I will make sure I rip your balls off," I threatened. After introductions and a not so warmed up victory with my new found strength I got all of a sudden, not really, we ventured out of the woods with the crew following and Natalie clinging on my arm assuming that we are going to get ambushed. She needs calm down but yeah. The guild was waiting for us and is going to get really surprised on my big secret.

The End

Well. It's 12:03 am when I finished this so cliff hanger but I'm gonna go…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
